Over The Seas
by Suzie1197
Summary: Bella is a princess, and Edward is an angsty pirate. They have met before, but not since their childhood. When Bella goes to her hide-away place, she is confronted with the little boy she met years ago. Much better than the summary! Lemons later  .  :D
1. Discovered

**BELLA:**

My name is Isabella Swan and I am the Princess of Lummingsburg. I am 18 years old, AND I DONT LIKE BEING A PRINCESS. I find it, frankly, pointless and rather stupid. I am guarded 24/7 by knights, and again, _they_ are pointless and stupid. They guard me nonstop, but today, I managed to sneak past the large group of guards. I ran down the stairs, through the kitchen to the back door that the servants use to throw out waste. Luckily, none were in there so I didn't get caught. I went through the squeaky, wooden door with my sketch book and drawing pen in hand. I liked going through this door because it lead right out to the ocean. I had a secret place there that I visited frequently.

It was a hollow tree that had a soft, flat surface inside the truck; kind of like a tree house, but on the ground and with a large hole in the side that almost acted as a window. I felt childish at the time but, this was an old memory for me; for I had met a strange boy here when I was 7.

He had never told me his name, which made me even more curious about him. I wanted to know everything about him, but he never said anything. All he ever talked about was that he wanted to become a free range pirate that owned his own ship.

"_**My name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." I smiled and held out my hand for the boy to shake it. This was our second time meeting, so I thought it was appropriate to introduce myself.**_

"_**Good to know." He grunted he looked back to the sea, rejected the gesture. I put my hand down. I sat still in my little cubby, waiting for his next action. **_

"_**Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" I asked in a small voice.**_

"_**My name is of no importance to you, Isabella." The boy grumbled. I waited silently again.**_

"_**Can you tell me how old you are?" I murmured. His head sharply turned my way, his emerald eyes staring at me.**_

"_**I'm twelve." He said as his eyes returned to the horizon.**_

"_**Oh." I squeaked.**_

_**We sat together silently, waiting for either one to do something.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but I must go." My eyes were cast down, staring at my lap. He stood and kissed the top of my head, and vanished…**_

After my 10th birthday, I never saw him again. My mother, God rest her soul, thought that I was crazy or had a fever and was hallucinating when I told her of him, but I was sure that that boy was real. I know it. So every chance I get, I come out here, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

I usually draw other things like plants or scenery, but this time, I had started something new. I had drawn a face. I face that I had never seen before. Yelling from the castle told me that my time was up. My father, the King had found that I was not in my room. I didn't want to get in trouble, so I decided to head back. I thought about the little boy again, and how he had kind of looked like the boy in the-

"HALT! STOP THE SHIP!" I heard from a distance.

I didn't have time to see what or where is was coming from before-

"I SAID **STOP**!" the voice repeated.

As I looked towards the sea, I saw a huge ship with sails and everything! I was so excited! I wanted to meet the ship mates. I saw a man throwing a large anchor over the side. They lowered a much smaller ship and two people jumped in. They did not look too friendly…my plan changed and I hid from their view behind a large bush. I looked through the twigs and leaves and saw that they were coming quite fast. I was wondering to myself, _how are they doing that?_

They were coming closer at an incredible rate. I was very curious to what made them come here. Did they see me? _No, they couldn't have..._

They finally reached shore, jumped out of the boat and started to look around. All I heard was their soft footfalls and the sound of the water washing up against the sand. They were...beautiful. There were only two of them. One was a very burly man who had dark brown curly hair. The other...he wasn't as muscular as the other, but he was lean and tall and had perfectly chiseled arms and legs. He had messy copper hair that stood out in all different directions. His jaw was strong and firm, and his nose was straight and prominent. I had to cover my mouth from a soft gasp that spilled from my lips.

"I'm very sure Emmett! I saw a girl right here!" said the copper-haired god. Apparently, they saw me.

Shit.

"Are you sure Edward? It could have just been a damn deer or something." said Emmett

"No! She was wearing a long blue gown!" yelled the man called Edward. I looked down at my frozen body…I _was _wearing the blue dress.

"Okay, okay. Just look around and see if you find anything. And if you don't, we're leaving. I'm gonna go find some flowers for Rose." He said as he retreated.

I tried to crawl away, but something was holding me back; my foot was caught in a root that belonged to the bush. I tugged and pulled it, nothing worked. I tried once more, but the root had started to scrap and cut my flesh. A painful groan came out of my mouth. I stayed still, remembering that I wasn't the only person on the shore. I didn't breathe…I tried not to make a sound, hoping that they were too far away to hear anything. I could no longer hear them. They probably gave up looking for me. I laughed silently at the thought, but when I did, I felt a cold hand on my ankle, and let out an earsplitting scream…

**EDWARD:**

"Emmett! I said put that down! You're going to kill someone with that thing!" I yelled at my brother.

"Edward, you _know _that I can pick it up. I'm not going to hurt anyone!" Emmett replied.

I stared, astonished, at my brother who was currently holding an anchor. I stared back at the shore, seeing that we were unusually close to the shore-line...maybe I should let Jasper have a break. As I looked up at him, I found that he was asleep…_still behind the wheel!_

"Jasper! Wake up!" I yelled loud enough for him to see what his predicament was. His head rose, and he rubbed his eyes and yawned audibly.

The only people on the ship were Alice, my loving sister, Emmett who was my bear of a brother, Rosalie, Emmett's wife; Jasper who was Alice's boyfriend, and me, Edward Cullen. Our parents were best friends until they all passed from malaria about two years ago, each of them only dying months apart. As I took one last glance at the shore, I saw a figure that looked like...a woman? Oh my God. That can't be…

Jasper's snoring awoke me from my reminiscent moment, he fell asleep again!

"HALT! STOP THE SHIP!" I yelled.

Jasper didn't budge.

"I SAID STOP!" I repeated.

He finally woke up and stopped it while Emmett threw the anchor over the side.

I quickly dislodged the small wooden boat from the side of the massive ship. As I was paddling away, I felt a big thump. I looked behind me and saw Emmett had also jumped into the boat.

"Sorry man, but you're not going out there alone." was all he said. Every now and then, Emmett will be obnoxious or he will be heartfelt. I guess this was a mixture of those times…?

We kept paddling towards where I saw the mystery woman, but when I looked back up at the shore, she wasn't there...where could she have gone? Was she even there in the first place?

"Why are we here anyway, Edward?" asked Emmett, breaking the short, determined silence we had had.

"I think...I saw a girl." I answered, still searching for her.

"A girl? Well why go looking? Do you know her?"

"No. Yes…maybe."

"Then why are we-"

"Emmett! I just want to see if it was…this girl." I grumbled, frustrated.

"Edward, you need to calm down." Emmett said jokingly. We paddled furiously, and made it to where the water met the golden sand.

This place looked very familiar…

"I'm very sure Emmett! I saw a girl right here!" I cried

"Are you sure you saw something? It could have been a damn deer." He inquired.

"No! She was wearing a long blue gown!" I yelled. I was determined to convince him, and myself, that what I had seen was real.

"Okay, okay. Just look around and see if you find anything. And if you don't, we're going back to the ship. I'm gonna find some flowers for Rose." Emmett replied.

I knew... I just knew that I saw something. I don't even know why I would do this for a woman. I started to think I'd imagined the woman, but I heard movement. I went to investigate…the only things that were on the shore was a bush, and some forage, along with a dead looking tree in the distance.

My first thought was to go look around the tree. But my instinct told me to go to the bush. I saw a castle in the distance. I was probably on their territory, but I didn't really care at this point. I needed to be quick though. I walked to the large plant, and saw blue fabric just right under the branches. There were also little prints in the sand going towards it.

I decided this was my best bet. I got closer and followed the prints, and then I saw the dark blue silk. I followed my new found trail, to find…my mystery girl.

I looked closer and found that her silver slipper was caught in a bush root. I instinctively reached out and put my hand on her ankle finding that it was tearing her creamy flesh. But as soon as my skin touched hers, her head jerked in my direction, and with wide chocolate brown eyes, she let out a piercing cry…

**A/n: YAY! I'm back! I've had three years of English, and I fixed up this chapter, and my other story :D If I get good feedback from this one, then Ill post another chapter and maybe when I'm done, I'll put my other story up!**

**If you haven't read this story before, or you have no idea who I am, then you must be completely LOST! I lost my other account password, and the email password that belonged to it, so I remade EVERYTHING! This was my story I created, I just haven't been on here for almost two years! But I hope that you will like the upcoming chapters of **_**Over the Seas. **_

**THANK YOU!**

**Suzie-Q :D**


	2. Kidnapped

**BELLA:**

As soon as I felt that ice cold hand touch my ankle, I shut my eyes and screamed as loud as I could. It even hurt my own ears to hear it. I opened my eyes, and sure enough, the bronze haired god was still there, his wintry hand clinging to my ankle.

"Are you alright?" he said.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know why he was helping me, but he seemed nice. Not at all like the kind of pirate that I would expect. I always thought pirates were dirty men with bad teeth who stole money, jewelry, and women. But this one….this one didn't even seem like a pirate. He was a little dirty; with a white shirt with some dirt patches, brown pants that were cuffed just below his knee, and with black boots and a hatchet on a belt in a little safety cover that swung low from his hips; but other than that he seemed almost…pristine.

"Miss, are you alright?" he repeated.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you, but I can do this myself," I replied stubbornly.

"Ma'am, I hardly think you can do this yourself. The root is already starting to peel off your skin. If you put any more stress on it, then it could cut deeper into the skin and get infected, and that's just stupid." He inquired in a medical voice.

"But-"

He cut me off by taking his hatchet out of the pocket...it seemed so little in there, but now it looked humungous. **(A/n: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!...sorry...)**

"Whoa, whoa there. Um…can't you just _pull_ the root?" I asked in a small voice.

"No. It's way too thick to do so. So I will use my hatchet and cut through it." as he said that, I stared at him with wide eyes. I had always been stubborn and brave at times, but I was still processing this! I mean, two gorgeous looking pirates don't come on the shore every day, and the one that looks like the male version of Aphrodite is here to cut my ankle off!

_WHY CAN'T THINGS LIKE THIS HAPPEN EVERYDAY AT THE PALACE?_

Edward placed his menacing tool gently on top of the root and began to cut through. I shut my eyes as hard as I could as I was awaiting the pain that may come with this adventure, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the gorgeous man, whose name was apparently Edward, was holding my ankle that was obviously free from the natural prison.

"Thank you, sir," I said while standing up, "But I must be off now, Thank you again for your help," I did my signature princess curtsey, and continued on my way to the castle.

"Wait, Miss!" he shouted, "You could at least tell me your name! After all I probably just saved you from getting your foot amputated."

I thought about this for a moment, and decided 'hey, why not?'; after what he did for me, it was the least I could do.

"My name is Isabella, Princess Isabella." I stated, walking back up to the castle once more.

I would have thought he would have bent down on his knees and beg forgiveness for touching a princess, since he was a lower-class pirate. But no, all he did was nod in approval.

"What is your na-" I started, wanting reassurance that I did indeed hear the burly man say 'Edward.'

"It's Edward." He replied, cutting me off. _Not the proper way to treat a princess, _I thought, but I brushed it off. He was a pirate, after all.

This was actually the first time I realized that his companion, Emmett was nowhere to be found.

"Where is your friend?" I asked

"Oh he's somewhere. But now I have unfinished business to do, madam." He replied as he stared me down.

"And what is that?"

"I must kidnap you, princess."

"What!" I shrieked.

"I must; I would be beheaded because I have spoken to the princess without permission. And I really don't want to die so…I'll just be taking you then." He said while he put his arms around my waist and threw me over his shoulder. I didn't even have any clean clothes! All I had were the ones on my back and my drawing case.

"Emmett! We're leaving!" Edward yelled.

Emmett returned in a matter of seconds with a bouquet of assorted wild flowers in his hand. I didn't really scream. I actually kind of wanted to go. I was sick of all the expensive clothing, the elegant balls every week, and even my father. I love him but, he is VERY protective and he never let me go out of the palace walls alone. I was already fascinated with pirates, plus Edward was gorgeous. He was very well endowed in the beauty department. So it was more like…a benefit going. I was already giddy with excitement. But I should probably be difficult so it would make him feel like he _had_ to take me.

"No! I don't want to go! Let go of me!" I screamed and I pulled his hair. He seemed unaffected by this; I realized I still had my art case. I lightly hit his back with the hard mahogany wood, carefully trying not to hurt him. This made it seem that I REALLY didn't want to go on the damned little-ass boat…even though I did.

"I'm sorry princess, but I can't." I could tell he had said that with a stupid smirk on his face, because…well…okay. My ass was right next to his face, and I'm sure that he knew that, and the bastard did it on purpose. Anyway, I felt his smile on my right ass cheek. THERE.

I decided that he was already encouraged to take me so I pretended that I had given up. He couldn't see my face which I was glad of because I was smiling so hard my cheeks were hurting.

We approached the small wooden boat, fit for about four people. Edward set me down on the sand, but kept a death grip on my wrist so I wouldn't run away (Like I would anyway). I got to get a good look at his face then. The sunset colors shining on his face. He was very beautiful and extremely strong, which only made him more alluring to me.

"Okay. Boats ready."Emmett said

"Okay princess, go in." Edward said as his emerald eyes bored into mine.

"No." I refused as I crossed my arms with my art case in hand.

Edward sighed, and then picked me up without any strain, and set me down gently into the wooden contraption. Emmett was the first one to go in the boat and Edward was the one to push the boat into the warm waters. He jumped in when it was free floating, and plopped down right next to me. He smell intoxicated my senses, it was like a musky essence of the crisp winter air.

"So Isabella," Edward said "Why were you out by yourself outside the palace walls? I know the King doesn't allow that." He asked

I played with the handle on my case, but stayed silent.

"Come on princess! Usually princesses aren't allowed outside the walls. So what did you do to get out? Did you sneak out? Did you kill some guards?" he questioned.

"My father and I had a fight." I said in a small voice

"What was the fight about?" Emmett pumped.

"Um, well it was just a little fight, nothing really big." I said. I would never tell them that it was about my arranged marriage with Prince Jacob...** (A/n: Jacob will be in the story soon)**

He looked at me through slitted eyes and said, "I don't believe you." He pushed.

"It's nothing," I said while I raised my voice a little.

"If it's nothing then why did you make you just voice louder, huh?" He egged on.

"BECAUSE YOU WON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed while standing up, which I was about to learn the horrors of doing so. When I stood up, I was very clumsy and fell backwards into the sea; the two men lunged, trying to save me. But that only made matters worse. The boat toppled over. Edward, Emmett and I went over into the freezing water. The water was warm back at the shore; maybe since we were so far out the water had changed temperature.

I opened my eyes and saw two large bodies swimming calmly at the top. I tried to go up, but I had forgotten...I couldn't swim. My vision was getting very hazy, and I felt my body getting colder by the second. The last thing I saw was a figure swimming down towards me, but then...

_**Nothing…**_

?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**A/n: Hope you guys like it! Please tell your friends to read it, and maybe I'll add the next chapter. Please tell your friends! :)**

**Suzie-Q :D**


End file.
